Murphy's Law
by Syrus07
Summary: What happens when a shy little boy comes to conan's class? Who is this Yuki-chan? Conan's dying to know
1. Chapter 1

"Takagi, Wataru Takagi!" Sato yelled through out the golf course. "Please come out this isn't funny!"

Takagi snapped awake, he was in a shed full of golfing equipment. '_Oh yeah the case. I fallowed the suspects to the course, but everything gets blurry from then on.'_ Takagi thought he could hear Sato's voice outside but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He tried to get up to open the door but ended up tripping over his pants, a strange phenomenon that he couldn't explain.

_**CRASH!**_ Sato heard the equipment all crash to the ground in the shed. "Takagi." She yelled running top speed towards the shed. She flung open the door to reveal a small boy around the age of seven or eight.

"Class today we have a new student. Let me introduce you to Nobuyuki Sato." Kobayashi-sensei told the class. "Since Ai-chan is out today you can sit next to Conan-kun." Nobuyuki sat down next to the boy.

"I'm Conan Edogawa, nice to meet you." The small boy stuck out his hand in a friendly manor. The boy looked as innocent as a kitten, his hair was neat but still a bit messy, his blue eyes shined like two sapphires, full of kindness and acceptance.

"Nobuyuki Sato, same to you." The boy's face reddened a bit when he said _Sato_. He had always expected her to take on his last name not the other way around.

At snack all the kids gathered around poor Nobuyuki. "Nobuyuki-chan, where are you from?" "Nobuyuki-chan do you have any pets?" "Nobuyuki-chan do you like detectives?" that was the only one he took the time to answer.

"I love detectives. I want to be a police detective when I grow up." He shoved his hand in the pocket where he used to keep his wallet that possessed his badge. It felt odd, not being able to touch the cool metal, letting him know that he was doing a good job representing Tokyo's finest.

Conan found this boy familiar, everything from his tone to his style. He smiled timidly but hopefully. He just couldn't place where.

When recess finally came around 'Yuki-chan' (somewhere during the whole questioning session his name was shortened) had been introduced to the entire class.

"So, Yuki-chan where are you from?" Ayumi asked the boy politely

"I'd rather not say." He shifted uncomfortable on the balls of his feet, trying to disguise how bad of a liar he was.

"Are you related to Sato-keiji?" Genta asked towering over Yuki in an intimidating fashion.

"N-no she adopted me." Yuki was sliding anxiously toward Conan. His normal fear and shyness was only amplified as a child.

"Oh," Conan had seen the look before in those Chocolate eyes, repressed fear covered by anxiety. "Do you want to play in the park with us after school?"

"Yeah I'd like that." Yuki smiled sweetly, as though he really was a child. Maybe Yuki really was a child at heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thank you to Thisisentertaining, Anime lover 3593, and Germany-sama and Prussia-sama. And and extra special thanks to Yuu3 and purpleanimegirl50 for so much help with the storyline!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own detective conan**

* * *

"Come on Conan! Go to Goal! They don't even have a goalie!" an overly excited Yuki was yelling from the sidelines. "GOAL!" he shouted as a black and white blur was launched into the designated goal area.

"Why are you so excited?" Conan asked, he had scored about ten to twenty times and got the same reaction after every one.

"I just like soccer, that's all." Yuki shrugged it off. He always had liked watching the kids play. They were good, no doubt about it, but he just liked to relax and watch them play during the lull after a case.

"So Yuki-chan, do you want to play?" Conan asked him, almost as if he was daring him to do it.

"N-no I can't play soccer." He had bad experiences with _playing_ soccer; it was like Charlie Brown and the football. Only there wasn't a Lucy to pull it away.

"C'mon Yuki-chan, I swear we've seen worse." Ayumi said grabbing his arm, dragging him closer and closer to humility.

"Yeah Takagi-keiji can't even kick the ball." Genta said, laughing at Yuki's expense.

"Nobody can be worse then him!" Mitsuhiko said trying to give Yuki some confidence, he failed.

Yuki breathed heavily, he glanced at the field. It seemed a lot bigger from thing angle. "Wanna bet?" he asked the kids, he might get something out of it. "If I'm worse then Takagi-keiji we stop playing soccer for today, if I play better than him you all get ice cream my treat." He had some money left from lunch.

"Deal" Conan was the one to answer, "Lets play."

The teams were Conan and Yuki against Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. The game started out pretty well, until Yuki got the ball. He saw it right in front of him and no body was defending the goal so he kicked. Big mistake. The bottom of his foot made contact with the ball, launching him backwards.

"Wow, you do suck." Genta said casually.

"So are we done with soccer?" Yuki got off the ground

"Yeah alright, I guess we can take a break." Ayumi helped him up, when their eyes met she flushed red.

"Did you see that look?" Genta yelled obviously annoyed by the attention Yuki was getting.

"Yeah, maybe we should give Yuki a little talk." Mitsuhiko said in a tone that suggested it would be a bit more then _just a talk_.

"Hey guys, calm down. You just met the kid don't rearrange his face." Conan smiled he was roughed up by them before; Mitsuhiko was a lot stronger than he seemed.

Just then a phone went off, "Hello," Conan picked it up "Oh…I'm very sorry to hear that…I haven't heard anything…I'll be sure to do that…good luck Maguire-Keibu."

"What happened?" Ayumi said quietly. The inspector wouldn't call Conan for police business unless it was extremely serious.

"Takagi-keiji has been missing for three days and is officially missing." The band of kids looked as though someone had beaten a baby seal right in front of them.

Yuki just tensed up and looked guilty. He wanted to say something, really he did. He just knew that it was far too dangerous to get kids involved. Hell, he wouldn't even tell Sato to keep her out of harms way.

Conan noticed the sudden change in the young boy's atmosphere "Yuki-chan have you seen anything? Do you know about this?"

Yuki started sweating bullets, how could he have let the act slip around Conan? Was he that irresponsible? "No I…ah I just heard the muffin on a stick man! I go buy some!" He tripped over his words, throwing grammar to the wind, and took off in a random direction, running as fast his he can for someone only 2'10.

He risked a look back, and saw _the face_. He gulped down the fear and kept on running, Conan wouldn't dare confront him in front of Sato. Would he?

* * *

**Hi again, I just want to give some credit to certain peole:**

**My uncle Dave- He came up with the baby seal line**

**My friend Hannah- for creating the Muffin-on-a-stick man**

**& my friend Charlee- for _I go buy some_**

**thanks to everyone who subscribed to this story. and there's a button for a reason...Reveiw...please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, it's Syrus07 here. I want to thank purpleanimegirl5025, Hollow X Ichigo, Zek88, Yuu33,and MewShiny for reveiwing. And Thanks to anyone who favorited, subscribed or even read this.**

**just a warning I do have some mild** **cursing and slight OOCness.**

**disclamer: I don't own detective conan**

* * *

That was the moment everything clicked in Conan's mind he realized exactly what was going on. He recognized the way Yuki talked and acted. That innocent nervousness that caused him to utter _"I go buy some"_ He thought he would be more careful, but what could you say, it was just the way he was. A flustered, innocent, childish detective, with a heart of gold.

"I'll go with you." Conan yelled rushing after him, and kept on going until, he finally found the small boy leaning up against a lamppost.

"Why'd you follow me?" Yuki asked gasping for air.

"I need to ask you a couple of questions, that's all." Conan said innocently but his eyes held something dangerous.

"Actually Conan-kun I need to tell you something." He started tracing pictures into the dirt. "Well I was chasing a suspect. Actually-it-was-really-stupid-I mean-I-wasn't-even-armed! But-I-guess-I-did-it-any-way-and-Goddamn-it-I-paid-the-consequence. Well-they-were-wearing-all-black…"

"Yuki-chan?" Conan watched as calm went crazy.

"…And-I-was-a-little-creped-out-by-this-I-mean-who-wouldn't-be. Scary-men dressed-in-dark-clothes, probably-housing-some-badass-weaponry. I-swear-I-almost expected-the-big-one-to-say _I'll be back_ or-something sci-fi like-that. Wow-that-sounded-like-Chiba-and-one-of-his-anime. I'm-not-that-bad-am-I-Conan-kun?"

"Takagi-keiji?"

"But-yeah-back-to-the-story. I-followed-them-to-this-golf-course. Cliché-I-know-but-that's-what-they-decided-on. But-why-I-mean-there-are-so-many-good-alleys-in-this-city-and-if-they-wanted-a-good-place-to-kill-me-siri-always-works. I-could-see-some-american-teenagers-asking-siri_ Siri, do you know where to kill a guy and not get caught_ man-if-Steve-Jobs-**rest-in-peace**-programed-it-to-actually-know-how-to-do-that. Let's-just-say-my-job-would-get-a-lot-busier."

"Takagi!"

"So-at-the-golf-course-they-shoved-me-into-this-equiptment-locker. It-was-stuffy-in-there-not-that-I'm-claustrophobic-or-anything! That-would-suck. Look-at-all-the-small-places-we've-been-in-together. Wait-I-still-haven't-told-you-who-I-am. But-you-probably-know-that-anyway…"

"WATARU TAKAGI Will You Please Shut The Hell UP!" Conan was seething. "I thought you knew how to keep calm! Seriously we have been stuck in an elevator with a freakin' bomb on top of it, you didn't have a spazz attack then." He took a deep breath. "Sorry, I lost my temper."

"…" Takagi was starring at him eyes as wide as tiny saucers. "Um…that was some colorful language for a kid." He blinked about six times consecutively.

"Come on lets get you to the Professor's. Ai's going to want to see you." He said a little wary of what lies ahead for the police detective.

"Why would a little girl have interest in me? You I can understand, actually I wouldn't be surprised if this happened to you."

"It did." Conan said, his voice low barely a whisper.

"Huh?" Takagi leaned in to hear better, their faces almost touching

"I was poisoned to. I'm actually six-no-seventeen now." Conan smiled sadly a tear making it's way down his cheek. Just a year ago today, all of this happened. He had become to curious and got tangled up in this dangerous web spun by the black organization, a year of constant acting and lying, constant worry from Ran.

"Who are you?" Takagi said. He was finally going to get the answer to a question almost forgotten.

"I'm Shinichi Kudo." He said sadly, walking off into the fading light.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, Takagi's rant was based off of the way I get when I've ever nervous. Well I hope you liked it, if you did Reveiw, even if you didn't like it Reveiw. Constructive crticism is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya it's me again (well who else were you expecting) with another chapter.**

**I would like to thank all who reveiwed (2whitie, Yuu3, MewShiny, and Shadow Kitsune67) and anyone who subscibed to, or favorited me or my story. I am eternaly greatful (e-cookie to whoever gets the refrence!)**

**Warnings: Mild cursing, slight OOCness, and AiCon (if you squint)**

**Well Enjoy!**

* * *

"Edogawa-kun, who's the kid?" Ai Haibara said when she answered the door.

"It's Takagi-keiji, he had a mishap at a golf course." Conan said monotonously

"Really, are you sure?" Ai looked at the small boy. Takagi-keiji was about six feet at least and this boy was shorter than Conan-kun. "Isn't he a little…vertically challenged?"

"Hey I was a short kid! Chiba already pointed it out enough when I actually was a kid." Takagi protested half-heartedly, too embarrassed to make a good come back

"Yeah that's him." She said allowing the boys to enter

"Haibara, I haven't told him anything yet. So it's entirely your call what we tell him, though I prefer the truth." Conan said allowing Haibara to decide Takagi's fate.

"Fine then but Kudo-kun, you do it. I don't want to think about that right now." She walked away giving them the cold shoulder.

"But Haibara I need you to fill in certain details I can't explain as thoroughly as you." Conan protested. He knew the organization pretty well but all the inside information was her cup of tea.

"Want my version? Kudo was given a poison that shrunk him to being a kid again; sadly it did nothing to his ego. He's stupidly living with the Mouris hiding right under Mouri-san's nose. After a while I came along told him I was the scientist who created APTX4869 and crafted a few antidotes. We happened to be in limbo until another detective was smart enough to get shrunken, You. Congratulations on being the second idiot to get over curious." She left for the lab leaving an extremely ticked off Conan to go running after her.

"What the hell?" was all Yuki had to say on the matter.

* * *

Sato opened the door to two sopping wet seven year olds, and immediately started lecturing "What were you two thinking? Conan-kun I expect better of you."

"Sorry Sato-san we went to Hakase's to see Haibara and got caught out in the rain on the way home." Conan said shivering in his boots.

"Yeah Haibara-san locked us out, so we would 'stop bothering her'" Yuki mimicked her tone perfectly, earning a laugh from his audience.

"Well you two go upstairs and clean up. I'll tell Ran-chan where you are." She smiled brightly at the boys, masking her sadness.

She was worried sick about Takagi, he hadn't been home in a few days and she was starting to expect the worst. Every search the Tokyo Metro sends out is either half hearted or only herself Yumi, Mike and Chiba and neither were making any progress. He had never been gone this long with out something horrible happening to him.

A soft whimper escaped her mouth, tears fallowed. She had tried to be strong, but with takagi you never knew. Everything bad that could possibly happen happened to him. It was funny though he was the nicest of people and whatever life threw his way he took with a smile. He made lemonade out of every single lemon life gave him and then probably sent the lemonade to Africa for starving children.

Yuki heard he crying and sighed heavily. If only there was a way he could make this whole thing better for her. He was fine with being a kid for a while, but if it hurt Sato that bad he'd do everything in his power to get back to normal fast.

* * *

**I feel bad about what I did to Sato. Why I'm making people who normally wouldn't cry do it? I don't know and i'm sorry if it's too OOC for some people. The reason for the "when life gives you lemons" thing is that I have recently become obsessed with them. Some weird quirk I thought you might be interested in. My personal favorite is "when life gives you skittles, throw them at people saying 'taste the freaken rainbow'"**

**Well PM me yours if you have one, and Reveiw please :) Your insight means alot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi me again :)**

**I just want to thank 2whitie, Yuu3, and proud of PJO obsession for reveiwing. and an extra special thanks to MewShiny for a huge help with this chapter.**

**Usual warnings and yes I still don't own Detective Conan. but since my birthdays coming up I've got my fingers crossed.**

**with out futher ado...happy reading**

* * *

He could see himself in a mirror. He was normal again, twenty-six and back on the force. "Sato." He yelled racing to her desk. Some man he didn't know was sitting there. "Isn't this Miwako Sato's desk?"

"She quit years ago, something about searching for some detective that went missing twenty years ago. I doubt she'll find him though, he's legally dead. Aren't you her son or something?" the man looked at him as though he just lost his mind.

Takagi checked his wallet, on his drivers license in place of Wataru Takagi was Nobuyuki Sato. He dropped to the ground, muttering things even he himself didn't understand.

"Sato-san, are you okay?" The guy asked obviously worried "She's back in town if you wanted to see her."

"Thank you." He ran for the house that they shared until everything happened. "Miwako!" he yelled searching for her

"Takagi." He felt her fall into his arms.

A shot rang out precious liquid seeped through Sato's shirt, changing the pale yellow to a dark red. A menacing voice called "I thought I killed you the first time." A loud noise similar to the first rang again.

"SATO!" he yelled drenched in sweat realizing it wasn't real. He was still a little kid and Sato was breathing next to him.

"Yuki-chan are you ok?" Sato was looking over at him.

"W-what happened?" his face was a pale white, and he was obviously shell shocked.

"You must have had a bad dream. It's alright though it's all over now." She pulled him into a comforting hug.

"But what if it isn't just a dream? What if it all comes true? I wouldn't be able to live with my self if it came true." He said his voice barely under control. He hated the idea of Sato worrying for twenty years. It would drive him over the deep-end and past the point of no return.

"Yuki, what happened?" She moved gently sliding him onto her lap, turning him so they were face to face.

"Um…well, I don't remember." He decided on an excuse, but something in his eyes must have given him away.

"Why did you yell _Sato_ instead of _Miwako-neechan_? That's the way you've always referred to me." She gave him a stern look saying that there was to be no lying.

"I got scared and I…I…I" he broke down. He didn't mean to start to cry but the dream mixed with her questioning him, it was too much. He was fragile as it is, he was filled with new fears and he knew that they were all realistic. He threw his small arms around her hoping for the smallest bit of normality in the screwed up world he was thrown into.

Sato's motherly instinct took over and she comforted the boy. He was curled up into a small little ball clutching her shirt. He fit nicely in her lap almost like he was meant to be there.

She lay down slowly and pulled the blanked up to cover them both. She could wait for her answers in the morning.

* * *

**I know it was a little vauge durring the begining, so in case you didn't get it Takagi had a dream that he grew up as yuki and when he found Sato someone dhot them both. Happy thoughts right?**

**well finals are this week and my acting class has our musical this week so I have alot going on. i'll try to update next week but don't kill me if I can't. Bye and reveiw, even a single reveiw makes my day.**


End file.
